one french vanilla coffee with sugar, please
by marshmalloe
Summary: "I don't know, maybe it's in the coffee." / Austin's a tired boy who thirsts for coffee and Ally happens to work at a local coffee shop.


**hellooo. i don't know where this came from or why i wrote it. i actually hate coffee, it's disgusting, so this is unusual for me. **

**this is nothing but utterly randomness, i honestly don't know if there's a plot to it or not. i wrote this in a day, so expect slop.**

**anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

He walks into her life on a warm, Saturday morning.

Well, more like walked into the coffee shop where she currently worked.

He was undeniably tired and it looked as if he had just awakened. He still had horrible bedhead, which suddenly was a huge turn on to her. There were noticeable, oval-shaped bags around his eyes. He walked to the counter sluggishly. It looked like he hadn't slept in days. Which he probably hadn't, but it's none of her business.

As he approached the counter, he trips on thin air. She lets out a small, quiet gasp but straightens herself out as she sees him recover quickly. He lays his head on the counter and stays like that for a few moments. She's almost ready to ask if he's been drinking. She's only hesitant because last time she asked a customer that, she got into a fistfight and almost lost her job.

Though it's only 5 o'clock in the morning and the customers usually start getting here at a quarter to 7, she can't let him just... lay at- _on_ the front counter.

"Um, sir," She, Ally, speaks up, her voice a bit shaky. "you okay there"

The blond pulls a twenty out his pocket and slams it on the counter, making her jump. "2 French vanillas with extra sugar, please." He says in a groggy voice.

She stares at the twenty-dollar bill in confusion. "French vanillas only cost $2.75, sir."

"Keep the change."

She's about to object and tell him that it would be wrong of her to keep his money, but he's already dragging himself to a near booth. He collapse and lets out a weak grunt as he does so.

If we're being honest here, Ally's a bit worried for him. He looks no older than her. She's only seventeen so, she supposes he could be 18 because what 17-year-old gets up at five in the morning for coffee? But again, it's none of her business. She's just here to serve coffee, not be a detective or a therapist.

The small, young lady brushes off her thoughts about the blond male and gets to work. Thankfully, she was clever enough to warm up the coffee before opening. She puts the coffee on the coffee warmer, just to make sure it didn't get cold, and goes to the cupboard to grab two paper cups and lids. The machine buzzes loudly and she notices a figure in the corner of her eye jump. Ally's tempted to turn around and observe but goes against it and finishes his order.

Calling him to the counter probably isn't the best decision so, she grabs two sugar packets and brings to his booth instead. She makes her way over to the blond man, slowly. Before she knows it, she's right in front of him. He doesn't pick his head up nor makes any attempt to. Clearing her throat, she expects a response from the man. Nope, nothing.

That's when she hears the similar sound of... snoring. He's asleep. It's been barely ten minutes, how does one go to sleep that fast? Then again, he didn't look too good when he walked, or dragged himself, into the small cafe.

"Sir?" Ally asks in a loud, concerned voice, trying to get his attention.

He jumps up with a panicked expression. "Wha- huh?"

Letting out a soft chuckle, she sets the drinks on the table top. "Your coffees were ready." She informs him with a polite smile.

He runs a hand through his hair and sends her a small nod and a, fake, smile. "Thank you."

Ally gives him a nods and looks around, seeing there's no customers or anyone pulling up, she taps his shoulder. Surprisingly, that little tap startled him. She winces, something's up with this man. No, it's none of her busy, but she's curious.

"Can I have a seat?"

He looks at her shocked. "Look, I-I'm not really looking for an uh, um... relationship, I guess? So if you could just-" He scrambles.

"A-Actually, I just want to talk," She says, awkwardly shuffling on her feet. "You came in here all weary, you could barely keep your head up, and you just drifted to sleep in less than ten minutes."

He gives her a tired smile. "Well, I guess so. Go ahead, take a seat."

Ally does as she's told and sits in the seat in front of him. "I'm Ally. You?"

"I'm Au-Austin."

Ally bites her lip and plays with the strings on her jacket. She used to have a habit of chewing her hair, but it grew old as she got older. Instead, she plays with her clothing as a distraction. It's gotten her into trouble before, though. Apparently, the principal will think you're stripping for him if you play with the buttons on your button down. That was the most embarrassing moment of her life.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, I just wanted to know if you were okay." She says, guilt in her insides, knowing he's probably more uncomfortable than her.

He sends her a small, hesitant smile. "Sorry, I'm just really tired. I haven't slept in a few days because I've been stressing over this essay."

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm a Freshman, in college."

Ally smiles at the mention of college. "You're in college?" Austin nods. "That's so cool! How old are you?"

"I just turned 19 last month. You?"

So he's 19? She was close, at least. Makes more sense as to why he's driving around at five in the morning, now.

"I'm only 17. Just a Junior in high school." She informs him causally.

He takes a sip of his coffee. "What are you doing up at five in the morning for some coffee job?"

Ally gives a scoff and responds, "This job actually pays well. At least enough for me to go to the mall."

"Ah," He says after taking yet another sip of the bitter-sweet drink. "so you're one of those girls who likes shopping all the time." Austin assumes with a raise of an eyebrow.

She shakes her head. "I actually don't enjoy shopping as much, honestly. I don't buy a lot of clothes or makeup or anything. Just causal shopping."

Ally lets out a laugh as he finishes the first cup of coffee with only about 3 sips and drowns the rest. Austin quirks an eyebrow an eyebrow at her and sets down his, now empty, cup. "What's so amusing about me drinking coffee?"

The young lady shakes her head with a smile plastered on her face. "You've literally only sipped it about 4 four times before taking it all in one gulp."

His cheeks turn scarlet in embarrassment. "Sorry," Austin chuckles out and lets out yet another yawn. "I just haven't been sleeping much and I'm pretty sure coffee's the only reason why I haven't fainted yet. Plus, it's really good coffee."

"Thank you, I guess." she speaks with a light chuckle. "Why haven't you been getting sleep? College's that stressful?

"In a way, yeah, but it's not the exact reason as to why I'm- this coffee is really good, dude. Can I have another cup?"

She doesn't hold back the loud laugh that erupts from out her mouth. Ally nods before slipping out of her seat and walking over to the counter. "Sugar?"

"Sugar." He confirms then realized something. "Hey, maybe sugar will be our-"

"Don't even say 'maybe sugar will be our always'. My friends do it all the time and tell me you, it's the most annoying thing ever."

If she had a dollar for every time she heard 'okay? okay.', she'd have the president begging her for money.

Nope, not even exaggerating.

Austin stretches out his arms and yawns, leaning back in his chair. "So you're not a 'Fault In Our Stars' girl?"

"I'd say it's well written but it's a tad overrated." She says as she grabs a lid from the cupboard.

Ally walks back over to Austin's booth and sets the coffee cup down. He's goes in his pocket and she supposes he's about to pull out money, so she stops him by simply resting a hand on his shoulder. Austin looks up at her and raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"No need to pay, you gave me a twenty earlier, remember?"

"But that was tip, remember?" Austin asks in the same tone as her. "I don't mind paying again."

She gives him a small smile before shrugging it off. "It's good, really."

He sends her a smile as Ally takes a her spot in the booth.

"So why are you so tired?" She asks, letting out a chuckle as Austin almost immediately guzzles down his drink.

The blond wipes his mouth with his sleeve. "I have a huge essay that I just started on 3 days ago. It's due in 2 days and I'm barely through half of it."

"Oh, you're one of those people who likes doing things at the last minute, right?"

He shrugs, pulling his lips away from the cup to speak. "More or less."

"You know," Ally says, chuckling at the thought that's about to escape. "you've only had a few cups of coffee and you don't even seem tired right now."

He gives her a grin and shrugs. "Maybe it's in the coffee."

They lose track of time as they speak about random subjects. The two teenagers bicker about almost everything, both of them having different opinions on things. They have nothing in comment, which makes them both a bit confused as to why they don't hate or dislike each other. Sure, not all their friends were the same as them but they had obvious things in common.

His phone vibrates and he sets the coffee down to grab it out his pocket. Unlocking his screen, he finds out it's just a an email. That's when he notices the time. 6:43. His eyes widen a bit before chuckling to himself.

It didn't seem like they talked _that_ long. "Hey Ally," he speaks and shows her the time with his phone. "we've been talking for like 45 minutes."

"It's been that long? Felt like ten minutes."

"Exactly what I thought."

Ally sighs and stands. "People start showing up by 7 so, I should probably get back to work.

Austin frowns. Even though Ally is somewhat still a stranger to him, she's a great person to talk to. It's quite weird, actually. From what has been said, they don't have anything in common nor do they think anything alike. But he's really comfortable with her. He hasn't even had a decent, or real, discussion or talk with anyone in a while.

Austin stands too and throws away his empty coffee cups. "I should get going, too." He speaks, running a hand through his hair.

Ally makes her way around the counter and nods. "Promise me you'll get some sleep?"

He sends her a smile and shuffles his feet towards the door. "Of course. I hope we meet again, Ally."

"Dude, I work here. All you have to do is come back. This isn't some cliche movie scene."

Austin lets out a laugh. "Bye, Ally."

Then he's out the shop.

Then he's back into the shop.

"Austin?"

"One French vanilla coffee with sugar, please."

She gives him a chuckle. "Why'd you walk out if you were going to come right back in to order another coffee?" Ally asks as she grabs yet another cup and lid.

"I've told you, it's in the coffee."

* * *

**let me remind you, this was completely rushed and as i said before, expect slop.**

**here's your slop.**

_reviews are well appreciated._


End file.
